ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Restoring Presea: Emotion
A sage has been offered assistance and looks into a dead corp, only to see a small spect of green magic come out. Genis: This magic.. It's unfamiliar.. Auduin: What was that? Raine: Strange.. It's best not to touch it. Karai: I agree with your wisdom, Raine. Zack: Is there someone in this world who may know about this? ???: Yeah. We need to summon the Guardian. Reia: *quietly to Kiva* The Guardian is the sage in this world. Kiva: *quietly to Reia* I know. - At one point, one of the city defenses asked that the Guardian's name came to questioned- Medivh. Presea: Me...divh... ???: It should be he who explains it. Raine: It would take, at least, nightfall to Goldshire from here. Reia: We think the king of Stormwind can be there too. Kiva: Yeah. If we can go there, I think it might restore Presea. Genis: But how? Ratchet: Hmm... Reia: Memories of family. Kiva: Reia.. What's that mean? Raine: During our journey of world regeneration, we managed to fix Presea's Key Crest and her free will is restored. Maybe a family photo can snap her of this trance. Kiva: Yeah. Let's go. - Raine returned to the dropship and the gang make their way to Goldshire, as night desended, but a mysterious black-hooded figure stood before them. Reia: What? Kiva: It's Organization XIII! Reia: Stand close. - Kiva nodded and summoned her Keyblade just in case. ???: You're finally here, Reia. Good. The king is inside, but I must speak with you first. - Her time, as part of the Organization undercover with Riku, has been forgotten by Mira long ago, no matter how hard she tried. Reia: ...Who are you? ???: Someone who respects you. Kiva: (I sense something...good in him.) Reia: Look, I don't know what you want, but it's best to look somewhere else. ???: Does the name "Mira" mean anything to you? - Reia was shocked to hear that name. Reia: How did you know that name? ???: You mentioned it long ago. ...I get it now. Mira erased your memories and forgotten me. - The black-hooded figure takes his hood off and revealed himself. He looks like a lot like Ventus, but has different friends from his own memory. ???: Remember me now? Reia: Wait... It can't be! Kiva: Gosh... - The man walked towards Reia and she remembered his name, after sensing his power to summon two Keyblades. Reia: ...Roxas. Roxas: Good to see you again, Reia. Kiva: Wow... Roxas: Friend of yours? Reia: Sister. Kiva: Hi there. Reia: Kiva, this is Roxas. Kiva: Pleased to meet you. Roxas: Come on in. We can talk inside. - Inside the area, Ratchet introduced themselves to Roxas. Reia: Is there something you want to discuss? Roxas: Yes. - Roxas sits on a chair and explained plalnly. Roxas: My friends are missing. I've track them all of the way here, but when I hear you and your team are coming, I've waited until you got here. Kiva: Well, that's generous of you. Ratchet: Look, Roxas... I know you want to help us find your friends, but we've gotten a personal matter to handle. Kiva: Presea, Laura and Karai are unstable right now. We think a family photo would... Wait a minute! - Kiva grabbed her photobook, from her pack, and asked Presea to come closer to her. Kiva: Presea? Can you come here for a second? - Presea moved close to Kiva as she showed only the photos with Presea on them. Kiva: There's where we met in Hill Valley. Presea: Hill... Valley... Kiva: Yeah. Do you remember? - Presea snapped out of her trance and found her confused and scared at the same time. Presea: Wha-- Kiva? Where am I?? Kiva: It's okay, Presea. You're still with us. You are in Azeroth. Presea: Azeroth??? Wait... Where's Genis? Where's Raine? Genis: We're here. - Presea began to cried and hugged both Genis and Raine in tearful joy. Roxas: (Wish it would've been me, Axel and...her.) Kiva: Something on your mind? Roxas: If you are too busy, I understand. I'll go alone. Reia: Wait, Roxas.. I'll help you find your friends. - At this response, Roxas smiled. Roxas: Thank you, Reia. I knew you've kept your word. I mean...is it going to be just you and me, Reia? Kiva: Actually, if your missing friends are connected to our friends' feelings shattered, you can count on us too. Roxas: ..The Fel are causing trouble for us. We need to find Axel and don't let him consumed by it. Ratchet: Sure, but how? Kiva: Well, we still need to find Medivh's tower and explain everything to him first. Roxas: Only the king can summon the Guardian for any reason. Ratchet: We've gotten a mage who is linked to Medivh. Roxas: How did you catch him? Kiva: We found him in a jail cell. He was caught investigating the bodies in the barracks, but I think he might be able to help us sort this mess out. Roxas: ...Alright. We'll head to Medivh's tower then. Reia: Agreed. Kiva: One question though. What's that mage's name? I didn't think he introduced himself to us. Reia: We'll figure that out once we get to the tower. Kiva: Okay. Roxas: I might have missed a few things since you left the Organization's home world, but...when did Kiva became your sister? Reia: Near the end of her Mark of Mastery exam. She entrusted me to be something more than a teacher for her. Kiva: Yeah. Time traveling can be confusing, but she's the one who always stand with me. Roxas: Compassion... Kiva: Actually, love finds its way to Reia and myself. Roxas: Noted. Kiva: Anyway, can we go? Reia: Might as well. Roxas: Wait... I thought I smell smoke. Reia: Let the soldiers handle it. Medivh comes first. Captain, can you and your group guard Stormwind until we return? Ratchet: Sure. Be safe out there. - Using the dropship, Reia's group followed both Anduin and the mage called Khadgar to Medivh's tower. Ratchet's group then returned to Stormwind. Category:Scenes